finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Destination 5
Final Destination 5 is the upcoming sequel to The Final Destination, slated for release on August 12th, 2011 though originally was slated for theatrical release on August 26th, 2011. It is going to be directed by Steven Quale, and written by Eric Heisserer. It also stars Nicholas D'Agosto and Emma Bell. Plot Sam Lawton, who, whilst on a corporate retreat with his colleauges, has a horrifying premonition of a suspension bridge collapsing, killing himself and his co-workers. Sam figures out that its just a premonition, and manages to prevent the group from driving onto the ill-fated bridge, thereby saving their lives. But it soon becomes apparent that Death has unfinished business... the survivors soon begin to die, one by one, in gruesome accidents that can't be explained. Sam and his girlfriend Molly Harper find themselves playing a deadly game of cat and mouse with the Grim Reaper and soon learn that no matter where you run, no matter where you hide...you can't cheat death... Cast Development After the success of ''The Final Destination'' , which was thought to be last in the series, the head of Warner Bros. Alan Horn, had confirmed a fifth Final Destination film is in works at ShoWest. Producer Craig Perry later added that the film will be shot in 3D. The screenplay was written by Eric Heisserer, whom New Line hopes will break the repetition of the series. The studio has picked August 26, 2011 as the release date. Steven Quale, who worked alongside James Cameron, is the director, shooting begun on September 13 in Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada, like the first three films. In an interview with Dread Central, Tony Todd stated that if this film is successful, Final Destination 6 and Final Destination 7 (which would be shot back to back) would be considered. Casting *In August 2010, actor and musician Miles Fisher was the first to be cast in the upcoming horror. Fisher's rep confirmed "Miles has gotten a real movie job. Fisher is the first actor cast in Final Destination 5, the Steven Quale-directed horror film that is casting up at New Line Cinema. These are the pics where a group of characters narrowly escape death in a gruesome catastrophe, and then most of them get bumped off one by one in grisly fashion." Three days after Fisher's participation in the film, Arlen Escarpeta, who starred in the Friday the 13th remake, was announced that he was the next to join the franchise. Escarpeta later revealed, "I think what they're going to do really, really well this time around, they're going to go back - the story, the plot, a lot of stuff is really going to matter," explained Escarpeta. "I think the last movie it was just death. It was death, death, death, which is fine because that's what people want to see. But this time we're going to give them a little bit of everything - good story, great director - it's going to be good." In late August 2010 Nicholas D'Agosto, Ellen Wroe and Meghan Ory were reported to have joined the film, with D'Agosto. *One day after the announcement of D'Agosto, Wore and Ory's participation, Tony Todd joined the cast. Later on August 30, comedian and actor, David Koechner was reported to have joined the cast. Koechner later updated via Twitter, "Hi I've joined the cast of Final Destination 5. I know I am suppose to die, but how about this? I'm pretending this is a sequel to Inception." The following day, P. J. Byrne was also announced to have joined the cast. On September 2, Emma Bell was said to be cast as the female lead; Molly Harper. *Later, in mid-September both The Bold and the Beautiful actress Jacqueline MacInnes Wood and Law & Order star Courtney B. Vance were have said to joined the main cast. *According to the source of E! News, Meghan Ory's character was originally to be in the film, but due to the conflict to her show True Justice(2011) she was forced to withdrew and dropped in the film, and her character was replaced by Jacqueline MacInnes Wood who is gonna portray Olivia Reynolds. Filming and Production Filming has been reset back to Vancouver, which is the location where the first three films were all shot. Shooting began in September 2010. Heisserer also confirmed that "5nal Destination" was not the official title via Twitter. For now, it's just to be called "Final Destination 5", as well as stating the title has been changed over dozens of times throughout production of the film. Producers have said that this installment will be darker (like the first film), as opposed to the almost comedic route that the 4th film took. Producer Craig Perry confirmed that there are no plans to go ahead with a new Final Destination film, but he has an idea for another sequel, raising the possibility of a fifth instalment. He said that combined with a now 3D installment, the film series started to look "cheesy in name alone" and like "another one of those" films a part of a dying or discontinued franchise, such as Leprechaun 4. He added that the word "The" in the title was to signify this as the last film in the series and that it is difficult to come up with "a fresh spin" for these types of franchises. However, the film turned a healthy profit and New Line greenlit another sequel. "Of course, Freddy had a Final Nightmare too, and that didn’t last very long," Craig Perry stated. "I do have an idea which would make it less expensive, but make it more interesting, assuming we’re fortunate enough to even have the conversation about what a fifth one would even be. I think that the fans in particular will appreciate the spin it puts on the notions." However, the head of Warner Bros., Alan Horn had confirmed a fifth Final Destination film is in works at Showest. It will be written by Eric Heisserer and directed by Steve Quale, and, according to Craig Perry, the film will be shot in 3D. Production of the film began in September. This also marks the long awaited return of recurring character William Bludworth, who is portrayed by Tony Todd. Also, Final Destination 3 star Chelan Simmons revealed that the opening disaster will be filmed on the Lions Gate Bridge in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The plot for the latest installment is being kept under wraps, though one scene involves a character undergoing laser-eye surgery(In this case Olivia Reynolds, who is portrayed by Jaquelin Macinnes Woods). Heisserer commented on the scene via his Twitter account. He wrote: "I got the job with two words: LASIK surgery." New Line is putting together a list of directors for the project, which would be shot in 3D for a release next year. Screenwriter Eric Heisserer tweeted the following: "Some FD5 trivia for my horror fans: One scene was so disturbing, everyone looked away from the monitors... except for the guy from Fangoria." With the movie already in post - production it has been revealed that the theatrical trailer will be released on the Monday May 9th episode of Attack of the Show at 7 ET. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1622979/ Final Destination 5 (2011)] at Internet Movie Database Trivia * This is the first Final Destination movie to not be released 3 years after the previous one; being released 2 years after The Final Destination﻿ instead. * This is the second Final Destination movie to be filmed in 3D. * Final Destination 5 marks the long awaited return of William Bludworth. * Final Destination 5 also returns to the roots of where the first 3 movies were filmed; in Vancouver. * A test-screening of the film was held in Los Angeles, California on April 6th 2011. * The Final Destination 5 release date has been moved from August 26th to August 12th 2011. * Althought the first four installments have alternated between the time of day of the opening disaster, this film's opening disater is consecutive with the previous film's time of day; at daytime. * The trailer shows signs of there being a human killer as well as death, due to the fact that people have theories of how they can end, such as in the third movie, Ian claims that if the last person were to kill themselves, the whole chain would end, and in the second movie, if Isabella had the baby, everyone would survive. But Isabella survives the crash anyways, and Kimberly must get a new life. * During the filming of this movie, it was revealed that Final Destination 6 and 7 would be filmed back-to-back. * William Bludworth mentions that in order to survive and not cheat death, the survivors should take the life of another person for Death to completely or temporarily take them off the list. Since "Death, doesn't like to be cheated". * Craig Perry has confirmed via twitter that the DVD will have two alternate deaths. * He also confirmed that William Bludworth is 'not '''death. * The opening disaster appears somewhat similar to the one featured in the comic ''Final Destination: Sacrifice. Category:Films Category:Final Destination 5